Have to Get Back
by 4youremyalways47
Summary: Emma wakes up in prison back in time. Except this time she gets out early before she gives birth to Henry. She has no idea what is happening and she wants answers. The only thing she know to do is to go to Storybrooke and get help from Regina.
1. Chapter 1

Emma woke up with a startle and pain in her back. She definitely wasn't sleeping on her king size bed that she shares with her wife. It was way too hard and uncomfortable. Her bed was soft and felt like sleeping on a cloud. Still in a groggy state, she  
lazily reached over for her wife to try to bring her closer to cuddle. When her hand hit the wall, she shot up.

 _This wasn't her bed_. She thought.

"Where the hell am I?" she whispered.

She looked around the room to what looked like a prison cell. A very familiar prison cell. Nope she definitely wasn't in her own bed.

"Shit," she breathed out.

 _What the hell happened?_ She wondered. The last thing she remembered was lying in bed cuddling with Regina thinking about baby names for Squirrel. A nickname she gave to the baby because at the first sonogram it looked like a squirrel. Regina detested  
that nickname which is the reason they were trying to come up with a name for her. She smiled at the memory. She looked down and started to rub her belly. She was only about 5 months but she was showing as much as she did when she was about 7 months  
with Henry.

She was startled out of her thinking with a loud clinking noise of the door opening and woman shouting.

"SWAN! Today is the day. You will be getting out of here in about two hours. Are you excited?"

"What?" she asked looking very confused. She recognized this woman for when she was in prison. She was one of the nicer guards there. Damn. She doesn't look like she has aged one bit. _What is happening?_

"Don't tell you forgot what today was. You're getting free. Come on you've been excited about this for weeks."

"What's going on?" Emma asked the guard still confused as to what was happening.

"Are you alright, Swan? You don't look so well. Do we need to send to the doctor? It would push back your release…"

"NO!" Emma shouted before the guard could even finish her sentence. She didn't want to stay in this hell hole if she didn't have to. Maybe if she gets out she can figure out what the hell is going on.

"Sorry, no. I need to get out of here," she said in a quieter but stern voice.

"Alright alright. No need to get your panties in a wad. We'll start the process here in a few minutes so gather up anything that's here that you might want to take. We will have your belongings that you came in with up front."

"Do you…Umm do you have any clothes that I could maybe wear because I am definitely not going to be able to fit into the clothes I came in here with," she asked. She looked down towards her protruding belly as she was rubbing it.

The guard just chuckled at her and said, "I'll see what we can find."

"Thank you"

The guard left to go get the process started which left Emma with her thoughts. _Is this some sort of weird dream? Have I time traveled back in time…again? Could this be an alternate universe?_ All these things could be true she thought.

 _Shit. If this is some sort of weird time travel- alternate universe thing then that must means that…_ she looks down at her baby bump.

"Your Henry." She said as she looks down and places a palm on her stomach and receives a strong kick in response.

Before she could process anymore of what she just figured out the doors opened again.

"Alright, Swan time to go," the guard announced.

Emma slowly eased up off the uncomfortable bed and walked towards the door where the guard was standing. She hesitated for a few second when she got to the door as she looked at the guard for some sort of okay to walk through the door.

The guard just smiled and nodded her head, "This is really happening, Swan. You're getting free"

"But how?" Emma asked in shock and a little confusion as they start walking to the front of the prison so she can be released.

"Don't act so surprised. People get out for good behavior all the time. Plus I doesn't hurt when evidence comes about that proves you were innocent." She states.

 _Evidence? What evidence? This didn't happen last time._ She figured she would keep quiet for now.

They walk into a room where they need Emma to fill out some paper work. There is a desk and a couple of chairs along with a filing cabinet standing next to the desk along the wall. The guard motions for Emma to sit in one the chairs as she gets the paperwork  
from the filing cabinet.

"Listen, I know that you don't have any family or friends for that matter so I'm going to give you a list of shelters. I also have a few places that provide housing up to 30 days. If you want to choose the housing, I will need to fill out some paperwork  
for you" she says as she is pulling out all the needed paperwork.

"Thank you, but I won't need it I know where I am going. I actually have family up in Maine and I need to get to them,'" she states as she grabs the paper work from the guard.

"When did you find out that you had family up there?" the guard questioned.

"Oh, not to long ago," she said hesitantly now wanting to go into the subject any further.

"Well that's nice. What part of Maine do they live?"

"Umm it's a small town called Storybrooke. It's about an hour or so outside of Portland." She says hoping she doesn't ask any more questions about the town.

"That's about 2 ½ day or more drive isn't it?" the guard questioned

"Yeah something like that," she said in short tone.

"Well alright then. Good luck with that. So we are required by law to give you at least $50 as gate money plus we give you whatever is left in your commissary. Which it looks like you have about $200 in there. It won't get you there but it will help you  
get to Maine. Here is all your stuff from when you came in also whatever you was sent to you by mail," she tells her as she is handing her clothes and the envelope with the key to her yellow bug.

"My car!" she says excitingly as she grabs the envelope and empties the contents into her hand.

"You going to be able to drive that thing in your condition?" she asks as she looks down at Emma who is sitting in her chair rubbing her belly with one hand and staring at the key with her other.

"Oh" Emma said disappointedly. She forgot about not being able to fit behind the wheel comfortably. She has been letting Regina drive her for the past couple of weeks. She thought for a minute before she spoke up.

"I'll figure something out. I _have_ to get to Maine though and if I have to drive myself there, I will. Even if it is uncomfortable," she stated.

"Well, whatever you do just be careful. I don't want you getting hurt or wind up back in here. You know a lot of young girls like you wind up back in jail because they can't handle it out there," she informed her.

"Yes, I do know that and trust me I'm not one of them. I'm not coming back here that's for sure," she said as she thought _I've been through this before. I'm not some dumb teenage kid. I'm not a kid at all. I'm in my 30s for crying out loud!_

"I hope you're right. You're a good kid and I think you'll be one of the lucky ones that make it," she said as she started smiling and patted Emma on the shoulder for reassurance.

She internally groaned and huffed but decided not voice any of that and thought that maybe she should be polite so instead she said, "Thank you that means a lot."

"You're welcome. Now, let's finish filling out the papers. All you have to do is sign and date and we will be finished."

She signed her name where she was supposed to and paused when she got to the date. This is it. This will let her know… well sort of know what the hell is going on. All she had to do was ask what the date was. She was about to when…

The guard saw the hesitation and looked at her curious.

"What's the matter? Forget what day it is?"

"Ye…yeah. The days just sort of run together when you're in here. Ya know?" she said sheepishly trying to sound convincing.

"It's Friday June 8th."

"Of 2001?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes? Are you sure, you don't need to see a doctor?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Yea…Yeah I'm fine. I'm just a little tired and I'm not thinking right. You know pregnancy brain and all that," She tried to play it off as she finished writing the date and handed the papers back to the guard.

"Well alright. If you say so."

"I'm fine I promise," he said trying to sound reassuring.

"Alright then. Well, that should do it," she said as she took the papers and put them up to file. "You going to be alright?" she asked as she looked down at Emma's belly.

"Oh, yeah I'll be fine. Hopefully, once I get to Maine my family will help out and if not Henry and I can make it on our own." _We've done it before_ she thought as she remembered that year they spent in New York.

"Henry? That's old timey name isn't it.? How'd you come up with that?

"Oh. Well it sort of just came to me and I like it. Plus, I can't see him as anything else now so I'm not going to change it," she said wistfully thinking about her not so little boy now. In her world, or timeline, or whatever Henry is 17 and a senior  
in high school.

"Well alright. You don't have to change it. I was just saying that you don't hearto many Henrys anymore."

"Yeah I guess not."

"Well I guess you're free to go" she said as she clapped her hands together.

"Really?" Emma asked excitedly. _Finally._ She needs to get out of here so she canget to Regina and figure out what is going on. Hopefully, she will have some answers.

She gathers her things and puts them in a bag that they provided for her, she gives the guard a hug goodbye, and she walks outside. She pauses and she takes a deep breath of fresh air and relaxes just a little because now she can go home to her family  
and figure out what's going on.

She starts walking and looking around for her bug. She isn't paying attention when she runs into someone. She almost loses her balance due to her belly and all the stuff in her hands but the other person's strong masculine hands catch her in time.

"Woah there. I got you," the other person says

"Sorry. I wasn't.." she trailed off.

 _Wait, I know that voice_ she thought as she regained her balance. She looked up to see the other person. _No._

"August?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I hope y'all enjoy this story. It's been running around in my head for a while, so I figured I would finally write it down and share it. I'm still very new to posting stories on here so please bear with me. Anyways, here is the second chapter.

"You know who I am?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"What the hell? What are you…Why are you even here? Aren't you supposed to be in some foreign country trying to find the meaning of life or something? Wait, have you been checking on me? Is that why you are here? Did you do that the first time?" she rambled in shock.

"Wait wait wait. What do you mean the first time? What do you know? How do you know who I am?" he questioned right back.

"I can explain. Just…" she looks around the parking lot. "Oh, there you are beautiful," she says as she spots her prized yellow bug. She passes August as she slowly makes her way to the car to unload her things. She gets there, unlocks the door, and throws her things in the backseat. She turns around and notices that August followed here is only a few inches from her.

"Whoa there buddy," she says as she nudges him to scoot back a little bit.

"Sorry," he says as he steps back giving he reasonable amount of space.

There is a second or two pause before he speaks up again.

"Alright, are you going to tell me what is going on? Let's start with how you know who I am."

"Well… I uh…" she stumbled trying to come up with the right words to explain it when even she didn't know what was going on. She needed time to process and work things out on her own. She looked around the parking lot trying to stall for more time when she landed back to her car. She had an idea.

"Alright I will tell you what's going on. If you take a road trip with me," she states trying to sound confident and make it seem like she knows what the hell is going on.

"A road trip?" he questions

"Yes and that way you can tell me what you were doing here also"

"Umm okay. I'm not saying yes but where would we be going on this road trip?" he asks

"Storybrooke" she states

"Storybrooke? But you're not supposed to go there until…" he trails off when he realizes what he was about to say. _Maybe she doesn't know yet._

"Yeah yeah I know. I'm not supposed to show up till I turn 28 and break the stupid curse," she said frustratingly as she threw her hands in the air. She calmed down a second and continued, "But I have to get there now. It's important," she said with desperation in her voice.

"Is that part of the explanation that you are going to tell me if I say yes?" he ask curiously.

"Yes," her voice still dripping with desperation and a little of anticipation of what he is going to say. Which she knew in the back of her mind that he was going to say yes because he couldn't say no to a good story.

"Alright."

"Is that a yes?" she implored

"That is a yes," he says as he grins at her.

She returns with a wide smile. This makes her so happy. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" she said as she gives him a quick hug and turns around. She makes herself around the car when she continued, "Oh and you're driving," she gave him another grin as she starts to open the passenger side door.

He stood there in shock for a minute after she hugged him. He almost didn't catch the last part.

"Wait what? I am not driving?" he exclaimed

"You honestly believe that I can get behind the wheel and drive?" she sassed as she puts her arms on the roof and gives him a look that says 'do you really want to challenge me? Because even though I'm pregnant I can still kick your ass'.

"Alright alright I'll drive," he chuckles as he puts his hands up in defeat. Then he realizes something, "What am I going to do about my bike?"

 _Oh, shit that's right,_ she thinks as she looks around and finally spots it.

"Well do you have a friend that can pick it up and keep it safe for you for a while?" she ponders

"Yeah I might," he said hesitantly.

"Well call them and see if they can come pick it up for you. Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yes, just give me a few minutes," he stated as he pulled out his phone and walked off to call whomever.

When he got back, she was already sitting in the passenger seat waiting for him. He got in without a word.

"Everything alright?" she questioned worriedly.

"Yeah, everything is fine. He said he'll pick it up in a few days. He isn't in the country at the moment."

"He isn't?" she asked him cautiously because she had a feeling she knew who he was talking about.

"No"

"He wouldn't happen to be in Canada at the moment would he?" she questioned.

With his silence, she knew the answer.

"You didn't? Why would you call him? I didn't think y'all stayed in touch after he gave you the keys to the car to give to me."

"I don't have that many friends, Emma. I travel a lot so its kind of hard to keep them. He was the only person I could think of. I'm sorry."

There was a silence that fell over the car for a few seconds until Emma spoke up.

"Does he know?"

He just looked at her in confusion prompting Emma to continue.

"About ME. About why he has to pick up your motorcycle. Or about…" she trailed off on that last part, looks down, and caresses her stomach with both hands.

"No. No, I just told him that something came up and I needed to go into hiding for a while so I needed someone to look after my bike."

"Do you think he will buy it? I mean you're in Phoenix. Don't you think he will get suspicious? He's not stupid he will figure it out. What if he tries to visit me in prison and I'm not there?" she rambles.

"Emma… Emma…EMMMA!" he had to repeat her name several times during her rambling until he got her attention.

"What?" she barked

"Everything is going to be alright. Just calm down. If any of that happens we will address it then but right now let's just focus on getting to Storybrooke. Alright?" he says trying to reassure her.

She takes a deep breath and for the millionth time today tries feel for her wedding ring because that's always made her feel better but once again it isn't there. Her fingers have been swelling here lately so she hasn't been able to wear her ring like she wants. She has been meaning to get a chain for it but hasn't had the time to do so yet. Which upsets here even more. She doesn't know why she got so upset in the first place. It's probably just hormones. She doesn't care if Neal finds out about Henry or that she is out of prison. She would probably prefer that so he could spend more time with Henry. It's all happening so fast and she doesn't even really know what it is. She needs Regina. She misses Regina and Henry and the rest of her family. And she really misses Squirrel. She tears up but doesn't let them fall as she starts absent mindedly rubbing her belly. All she can think about is getting back home. They sit there for a few more seconds letting her calm down and relax a little. When she is ready to go, she takes a dee breath and speaks up.

"Okay. Let's go to Storybrooke. Let's go home"

"Alright. How do we get there?" he asks as he cranks up the car.

 _Damn if only we had GPS on our phones,_ she thought before she spoke up, "I have no idea. Just head east I guess. We can stop somewhere and get a map."

"Alright, here we go then" he says as he pulls out onto the road headed east.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. I'm not real happy with this one or the next couple of chapters. They seem to be a little tedious but I promise it will get better and a little more interesting. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

About two hours into their trip after they stop and get maps and snacks and stuff essential for a long road trip August decides to break the somewhat comfortable silence they had been having.

"So are you going to explain?"

"Explain what?" she asks innocently.

"Oh, like you don't know. The whole reason why I agreed to this trip. So you could tell me the story and explain to me what's going on"

"You are always looking for the story."

"And you're stalling."

"Fine I'll tell you but you can't interrupt while I'm explaining everything to you. I know you and you're going to want to put your two cents. If you try to interrupt, I'm not going to finish trying to explain everything. Got it?"

"Got it."

It takes about one and a half hours for her to explain everything from her time line and what all went on up until she gets into this timeline and what's been different. When she is finally finished, she is met with silence.

"Well?" she asked hesitantly.

"I… uhh… Wow!"

"Is that all you have to say is 'I… uhh… wow?' I would of figured you would rattling off questions and theories and all kinds of crazy things. You being the writer and all that."

"Yeah well it's a lot to take in," he states

"How do you think I feel?"

"Right. Sorry. How are you so calm about this? How are you not more freaked out?"

"Well stuff like this happens all the time in Storybrooke. So I figured if just get there Regina and I can figure it out together. Like we always do," she says with a little smile thinking back on all the times that she and her wife have saved the town form impending doom.

"Yeah, there is just one little problem."

"What's that?" Emma asked.

"She might not remember you. I didn't."

"Shit"

"And it might be hard to convince her that what you are saying is true because didn't you say she hated you in the beginning"

"Oh come on, hate is such a strong word and she only acted that way because she already had Henry and she thought I was there to try and steal him away from her."

"Okay, that maybe true but you can't deny the fact that she was a bitch in the beginning. The things she did to you before the curse broke."

"Hey now, that's my wife you are talking about. I know she did some bad things in the beginning but I was a fairytale princess to her either."

"Oh that's cute" he smirks

"What is?" she asks confused

"The way you defend her. Even when the evil acts were done against you. It's just cute. I can tell you really love her," he says as he glances over to the passenger seat and gives her a somewhat teasing smile.

She smiles back and blushes a little.

"I do very much so."

A few more hours later, they decide to stop for the day so they try and find a cheap hotel. After refusing for a bit, Emma reluctantly gives in to August insisting that he pay for the hotel. He pays and they head to their room with two beds. Once they get settled in they are both laying on their respected beds so Emma decides to be the curious one and ask August some questions.

"So what were you doing outside the prison earlier today?" she asked as she looked over at him.

He gave a loud huff and sat up, "I knew you were going to ask me that sooner or later."

"If you knew then why don't you just tell me" she exclaimed

"Because…" he gave another loud huff before he continued, "I was going to put some money into your commissary from the money that Neal…" he was explaining to her but Emma interrupted him.

"Wait what? Neal gave you money?" she questioned as she sat up in her bed.

"To be fair he gave me the money to give to you along with the keys to your yellow bug out there. I was just being selfish and kept the money for myself. That's why every two weeks I go and put money into your commissary. I… uh… I wanted to make it up to you since I was the one that made Neal leave in the first place."

"I…uhh I didn't know that. Did you do that before too?"

"How would I know?"

"Right. Sorry," she chuckled.

"Look, I want you to know that I don't blame you for Neal leaving. I know you did it for a good reason and it all worked out for the most part in the end," she said trying to reassure him but feeling just a little sad at remembering Neal and how he died.

"Thank you, Emma. That means a lot."

Not long after that, they both lay back down and fall asleep. The next morning they wake up and get ready for a long day ahead of them. They eat breakfast at the 24hr diner across the street. Emma eats pancakes with hash browns and decides that nothing is going to better than Granny's diner food (well except Regina's cooking).

They hit the road around 7:00 in the morning and they decide to stop for the day around midnight. During their drive, they talk about what August has been doing since he left Emma in the orphanage all those years ago and about all his trips that he has taken. Emma goes into more details about all her adventures she has had since she has been in Storybrooke, including the story of him turning back into a boy for a little bit.

Once they find a hotel and get into the room they are both so exhausted that they both crash. The next morning they go through the same routine as they did the previous day even eating at a 24 hr diner that just happens to be across the street. They start on the road around the same time they did the morning before, both still a little tired from the previous long day.

It's quiet for a little while, both of them just trying to enjoy the silence. Emma was hoping to catch a few more hours of sleep until August broke the comfortable silence because curiosity got the best of him.

"So what's he like in cursed form?"

"What's who like?" she questions.

"My father" he states

"Oh, well I was wondering when you were going to ask about him. We went almost this whole trip and you haven't said a word about him."

He stayed silent but glanced over at briefly with a stern look on his face

She looked at him, gave him an unspoken apology, and carried on, "Well he's basically the same person. Except his cursed, self doesn't know he has a son. He really wants one though. I remember my first full day there while I was still in the jail cell, before Regina came in and said Henry was missing again, he mentioned that he and his wife had tried for years but they could never have one. He seemed disappointed by it."

"Do… do you think…"

"You know in my timeline you asked him if you could help him in his woodshop. He was really grateful and y'all really bonded. He said that you became the son he never had. You could do that again if you wanted," she said trying to reassure him.

"Yeah, I'll think about it."

"Well that's a start. Anyways I'm going to take a nap."

"You're going sleep and make me have to entertain myself?"

"Geez! I forgot how needy you were. You better be paying attention to the road and not worried about being entertained. Now I'm going to take a nap because you don't want a grumpy pregnant woman in the car with you," she clarifies.

"Fair enough"

A couple of hours later Emma starts to squirm in her seat, switching positions a minute or so. She gives a loud huff and August just looks at her curiously.

"Do you have to pee or something?"

"No.. well yes I do but he is kicking like crazy and I'm trying to find a spot where maybe if he stretches out a little bit he will stop kicking so much."

"Do you want to stop and get some lunch so you can get up stretch?"

"Yes please, if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind. I actually need to stretch my legs a bit as well."

They find a stopping place and get out. They walk around and stretch their legs for a bit before they go inside and get lunch. They hit the road again about an hour later. They stop at a little place and get dinner and then they keep driving for a couple more hours. Around 11:00 PM they decide to stop for the night. They only have about 5 more hours to go so they decide they will sleep a little later. The next morning they get up around 8:00 AM and have go looking for a breakfast place. It takes them about half an hour to find one and eat but they are back on the road around 9:00 AM.

About an hour or so into the trip, August strikes up a conversation.

"So… What am I to you? I mean obviously not anything romantic but are we best friends, just casual friends, or acquaintances?"

Emma laughs at the question, "I didn't see that question coming," she laughs one more time before continuing. "Umm… you're more of a big brother-best friend. Actually, the guy I dated before Regina saw you as a threat for a little bit until I set him straight."

"And Regina?"

"What about Regina?"

"Did she see me as a threat?"

Emma let another laugh just as big as the first two, "No she didn't"

August let out a scoff.

"Regina doesn't really get jealous (she lied because she know Regina got jealous whenever she was dating Hook) plus you were already seeing someone at the time."

"Really was or is it serious?" he excitedly asks

"It is. Y'all are married now"

"Really who is it?" he asked curiously

"I can't tell you. What if you meet that person when we get to Storybrooke and by you knowing already that y'all get married you force it?"

"Oh, so they were from the first curse and by the way isn't that what you're technically going to do to Regina."

"I didn't say that. I just mean there is a possibility. And No that is not what I am going to do to Regina. I'm not going to tell her that we are married. I'm just going to get her help to try and send me back to where I came from."

"So then it wouldn't matter whether you tell me because it wouldn't matter once you go back this timeline or whatever would cease to exist right?"

"Ugh, I don't know. All this is giving me a headache. I'm taking a nap."

"Again?"

"Shut up. That was yesterday. I haven't had today's nap yet. I need all the rest I can get after all I'm creating a life here," she pointed out in a joking tone as she points to her stomach.

"Ugh. Fine I guess that is a good excuse. Don't expect to use that excuse all the time around me. It's getting old," he teased.

"Shut up and let me sleep," she said as she reclined her seat back as best as it could and fell asleep.

About two hours later Emma wakes up to August nudging her and softly saying.

"Emma. Emma, wake up."

As Emma is waking up, she sits up and adjust her seat back. Curious as to why he woke her up, she looks at him.

"Look," as he points to the side of the road.

There on the side of the road is that familiar sign that say 'Welcome to Storybrooke'. In that moment, Emma knew she was home. _Finally_.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright here is chapter 4.I hope y'all enjoy it.

Ok so I need y'alls help! I'm not sure if I should write her telling the story or if I should do what I did with August and just have a couple hours pass. If I choose having Emma telling the story then I will have to rewrite chapter 5 because it hasn't turned out like I want it to. What do y'all think? Also If I don''t update it by Saturday it will probably be over a week before I can get chapter 5 up. I'm sorry guys but I'm leaving on a trip on Monday and I'll be off the grid for a week

As they are driving through the familiar town she calls home, she tears up again. She takes a deep breath and lets it out in relief. At least it looks the same. Then she thinks, _of course it does its still under the curse_.

"Pull over here," she points to an empty parking spot in front of Granny's, "We can get some lunch and then you can go get a room while I try to find Regina." She finishes as August pulls into the parking spot.

They get out of the car and head into the diner. She smiles as she hears the chimes of the bell announces their arrival into the restaurant. Then it falters a little when everyone stops and stares at them.

"Damn, you would think we were the first people to come into their town for about 18 years" he whispered into her ear.

She glared at him and elbowed him with a nudge, "Shut up!"

"Hi!" came a cheery voice, "Oh, don't mind them," she says pointing to the nosy customers after noticing the uneasy faces on the two strangers standing in front , "Where would you like to sit?"

 _Ruby! Oh wait no, damn it I forgot I'm not supposed to know them. Play it cool Swan you got this_ she thinks before taking a deep breath and responding _,_ "It doesn't matter anywhere is fine."

With a smile on her face Ruby nods, "Rght this way please," she says as she walks over and sits them down at a booth against the wall.

Emma smiles a little because Ruby sat them down at her booth.

"What can I start y'all off to drink with?" Ruby asks

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake and a water please." Emma says. A few seconds go by and its still silent so she looks over at August and sees him ogling Ruby. She kicks his leg under the table.

"Oh, Umm…I'll have an iced tea please," he says

Ruby just chuckles, "I'll be right back," she says as she puts a little more sway in her hips as she turns around and walks away.

"Oh my god you were checking her out!"

"Can you blame me?"

"Yes!... I mean no. Not really. I forgot how little clothing she wore before the curse broke," _Man, Regina didn't hide her gayness that well,_ she thought _._ "Personally I think she looks hotter after the curse breaks. She is more herself."

"Did you just call another woman besides your wife hot? Does Regina have to worry?"

"What? No! She is one of my best friends. Plus, she is happily married. We both are," she declares.

August was about to respond ask who Ruby was married to but got interrupted.

"So are you two love birds here on vacation or something. We haven't had many visitors in this town before." Ruby asks with a smirk as she brings them their drink order.

"Oh, were not a couple" she says just as he is saying

"Or something"

Ruby snickers at them, "Well alright then. Have you two decided what y'all want to eat?"

"Yes! I've been dying for a grilled cheese and onion rings!" Emma says in exasperated tone.

August just snickers at her, "I'll have a cheese burger with fries please," he tells Ruby giving her a very flirtatious smile.

"Alright, y'alls orders will be out shortly" she said as she sauntered back to the kitchen to give the cook their order.

"Oh my god! Would you stop?! She isn't the one you wind up with!"

"I thought you weren't going to tell me"

"I'm not. It's just that… you're not really her type," she says as she gives him a look hoping he will understand.

"Oh," he says at first not really getting it but then it hits him _oh_ , "Really, but I believe she was flirting with me," he says with a smirk, "Plus, I thought she had a boyfriend back in the Enchanted Forest."

"She flirts with everyone," she deadpans. "And she did but things can change. You know you can like more than one gender right? I mean take me for example."

"Yeah, I know. I know… I was just making sure."

"Well, now you know"

When they got their food, they ate in silence. Neither one realized how hungry they were. They were both so focused on eating that they didn't think about making conversation. The time passed rather quickly and in about 10 minutes, they were both finished with their meals.

"Damn, that was some good food," August praised

"Yeah, Granny makes the best food. Well, besides Regina's lasagna."

He chuckled, "Alright well I might have to try it one day. Speaking of Regina, shouldn't you go find her?"

"Oh yes, let's see…" she looks down at her watch, "Its 3:30 so she is probably is still at the office. So I'll look their first"

"Why don't you see about getting a room here? You can probably just ask Ruby about it. Ask for two rooms if you don't mind"

He gave her a quizzical look.

"It's just in case Regina doesn't believe me or something. I don't know anything can happen," she says with a shrug as she stands up from the booth and makes her way towards the door. "Besides its not like she is going to let some stranger, even if that stranger says she knows her, stay at her house."

"Good luck," August called back to her as she exits the diner.

Emma starts walking down the sidewalk in the direction of town hall. It's at least a 10 minute walk so she starts thinking about how she is going to approach this. _Should I just come out and tell her? Should I ease her into it? What if she doesn't believe me? What if she does believe me?_ She starts trying to come up with what she is going to say but each time she starts it comes out wrong. _Hi, I'm from the future or an alternative timeline I really don't know but what I do know is I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Ok, well maybe not start off with that last part._ Before she knew it, she had made it to the yellow building. _Shit!_

"Well, here goes nothing" she sighed.

Emma walks into Regina's office and notices her secretary sitting at her desk. _Shit! What was her cursed name again? Laura? Lana? Why did Regina have to give them different names?_ She didn't have to wonder long because the red headed secretary heard Emma come in. She looked up with a smile and gave Emma a well-rehearsed greeting.

"Hello there, how can I help you? Do you have an appointment to see the mayor?"

"Umm no I don't have an appointment but I really really need to see her. It's really important and she is the only one who can help," she said desperately.

The secretary stood up and studied her, looking Emma up and down.

"Can I have a name?"

"Emma"

"You got a whole name or is it just Emma?"

"Emma Swan-Mi... Emma Swan" she corrected hoping that the secretary didn't catch that.

"Well I'm Lucy." She gave her name and paused for a second before continuing, "Give me a second but I doubt you will be able to see her without an appointment" she finished as she was making her way to Regina's office door. She knocked softly and then proceeded to go inside.

Emma paced back and forth in between Lucy's desk and Regina's door. She had so much nervous energy she didn't know what to do with it. She kept trying to think of ways to go about telling Regina. A few minutes had passed when Lucy walked out of the office.

"She will see you now but I have to warn you she isn't in a good mood"

"When is she ever in a good mood when it comes to work," she mumbled under her breath as she walks into Regina's office.

Emma walks in and shuts the door with her back still facing Regina. _Here we go_ she thinks as she turns around and her breath catches in her throat. _God she is beautiful and hot and sexy…_ She is pulled out of her thoughts of all the adjectives that could describe Regina by the woman herself.

"So, Ms. Swan is it? What seems to be so important that you had to see me without an appointment?" Regina asked as she continued to look down and do paper work.

"Regina," Emma whispered with a smile. She was finally here getting to see her wife for the first time in days.

"I beg your pardon?" she questioned as she looked up and saw a very beautiful pregnant blonde woman standing in front of her desk, "That's a bit informal for someone I don't know. Don't you think?"

"Oh… sorry… uh Madam Mayor," she stumbled. She wasn't quite use to calling her that except on the rare occasion of when they are in the bedroom and like to role play. She shook her head trying to get those thoughts out of her head because now is not the time to be fantasizing. Regina thankfully helped pull her out of her thoughts as she spoke up and asked Emma a question.

"I'm going to ask you again what is so important that you need to see me without an appointment?" she asked a little more sternly than the last time.

"Right. See, that's a long story and I actually don't know where to start. I'm also afraid you won't believe me when I tell you the story because it's a little crazy sounding and to be honest I don't know if I believe it all," she said trying to get it all in one breath.

Regina looked at her with curiosity and intrigue, "Alright", she said as she puts her apers down, "You have my attention. Go on."

Emma looked around and settled her eyes on the couch that was over to the side in her office.

"Do you mind?" Emma aske as she motioned over to the couch.

"No dear, go ahead," she said as she got up and made her way over to the couch as well.

They both get to the couch and sit down on opposite ends of e couch. Emma doesn't like it and her body craves Regina's warmth. All she wants to do is crawl up next Regina and cuddle with her and just tell her about what's been going on the past few days but sadly she can't do that so she will settle for just sitting on the same couch as her.

"So Ms. Swan, are you going to tell me what's so important or am I going to have to guess."

"Emma"

"What?" Regina asked confused.

"My name is Emma. You can call me Emma."

"Alright Em-ma, please tell me this big important news"

Emma nods and puts her hands on her pregnant belly and starts rubbing it affectionately to try to stay calm. She takes a deep breath. Trying to gather all the courage and strength for what she is about to do.


End file.
